


249: “Don’t you dare give me that look! You are just as big of a part of this as I am!”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [249]
Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, M/M, Public Property Destroyed, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Shawn Hunter/Cory Matthews
Series: 365 [249]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Kudos: 15





	249: “Don’t you dare give me that look! You are just as big of a part of this as I am!”

**249: “Don’t you dare give me that look! You are just as big of a part of this as I am!”**

* * *

“In all my sixteen years never have I ever seen such an obvious disrespect of property and lack of responsibilities. You have not only disrespected this school system, your fellow students and yourselves but me. You have a serious lack of understanding of your responsibilities as students of this school and I can not seem to wrap my head around why you do. Do you know how many people you put in danger with your selfish actions? What do you have to say for yourselves?” 

“You know what sir, I actually agree with you. Cory Matthews what were you thinking?”

Cory gasped his head snapping between Shawn and his principal both matching faces of disappointment. “Don’t you dare give me that look! You are just as big a part of this as I am!” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Mr. Matthews.” Shawn made sure to look as innocent as possible with his hand over his heart. 

“Shawnie-”

“I don’t care who did it or who did not do it! Mr. Hunter, I know without a doubt in my heart that you did have something to do with this and by default that makes Mr. Matthews involved in it too.”

“Wait what? How am I involved just because it’s Shawn’s involved?”

“You two don’t blink without the other Now I will not have any more discussion about this. You two will be serving after school detention for the next month helping our custodian fix the toilets and sinks in all the girls bathrooms.”


End file.
